


Theories

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [7]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, They talk about blood magic in this fic but I'll tag it just in case, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here's a theory!" Martyn the Twilight Prince proposed. "Sips is a vampire!"</p><p>"Last week you said he was a clone that came out of the copier wrong." </p><p>"And the week before that, he was a living statue!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theories

**Author's Note:**

> idk where I went with this fic. I'm just trying to get past my writer's block and get down Sips headcanons :/

"Here's a theory!" Martyn the Twilight Prince swooped down to where his two friends were sitting in the shade of a tree. "Sips is a vampire!"

Toby chuckled, Kaeyi's hair turned light pink at Martyn's presence. She titled her head in consideration.

"Last week you said he was a clone that came out of the copier wrong." She teased.

"And the week before that," Toby added. "he was a living statue." The other two laughed.

"Besides," Kaeyi chimed, the tips of her ponytail turning an inquisitive teal. "He says he has a vitamin deficiency or something, right?"

Martyn rolled his eyes. "You can't believe that, though. Can you?" He continued on, seeing the confused look the two sent. "Everyone here is at least human plus, right? I'm the infamous Twilight Prince!" He waved his arms around dramatically. Kaeyi laughed and hit his arm. "I make other worldly plants grow. Toby you're ferrokinetic. You can bend metal, which is really quite cool unless you get a factory job."

"I'l be sure to stay away from wrenches and hammers." Toby noted with a slight grin, dark brown hair in his eyes.

"And Kaeyi your hair changes colors. I'm sure that's handy." Martyn looked over at his girlfriend. Kaeyi laughed and nodded, hair changing into a happy yellow for effect. "And not to mention all the elves and witches and enderborns and slimes and blazes and aliens, right? Even that new girl Minty has some trick up her sleeve. So Sips can't be any different."

"I don't know anyone else with a vitamin deficiency." Toby said.

"Wait." Kaeyi said dramatically. The boys looked over at her. "Sips looks a lot grayer than last year, right?" The two followed her gaze over to where Sips and Turps were faffing around under their own tree. "Also him and the bug boys have been hanging out a lot lately."

Martyn gasped dramatically to add to the mood. "The aliens are actually vampires!" He earned a few laughs, but Kaeyi continued her theory.

"The three of them totally hung out over the summer." She stated. "We know that for a fact. But what they _did_ over the summer is a mystery. They won't talk about it."

"Didn't Xeph join some frat house over the summer or something?" Toby asked.

"No, I think he tried, but something happened." Martyn replied. 

"The last three spots got taken up by us!" A new voice behind them made all three jumped. Kaeyi's hair flushed a shocked orange for a moment before settling back to light pink. Ross Hornby stood behind them, all tall and dark and annoying.

" _You_ took up the last spot in the frat house?" Martyn asked. "Wait, are there even sign ups in the first place?"

"Well, Trott, Smiffy, and I took the last three places right from under Xeph, Sips, and Strife's noses." Ross corrected. "And we've already been hazed and everything, so there's nothing they can do about it." He said this somewhat smugly. Martyn frowned.

"Aren't there, like, other fraternities?" Toby asked smartly.

"Well... yes..." Ross derailed before picking up steam again. "But we filled up the one they first wanted."

"Good for you lot, then." Kaeyi commented sarcastically.

There was yelling from Ross' friends, and he dashed off. Martyn was the first to realize they all had a class starting in a few minutes.

Kaeyi was woken abruptly several hours later in some ungodly time of night by frantic knocking on her door. Her hair was a sleepy purple that reflected the sky as she opened the door to two very excited and eager boys standing in the hall.

"What the hell are you two doing down here?!" She whined. "It's like two in the bloody morning!"

Martyn was the first to speak, stumbling over his words in excitement. The flower growing in a small pot on Kaeyi's bedside table was growing wildly. "Blood magic!"

"What?!" Kaeyi was honestly confused.

Toby stepped up this time. "Sips totally did blood magic." He sounded so proud about this discovery.

"How have you come to this conclusion?"

Martyn stepped back up. "Okay, our theory is that Strife and Sips both wanted to get into this fraternity, right? Well to, like, haze them or whatever, they had to learn this blood magic stuff."

Toby's turn. "Yeah, and Will got pretty far before he saw the error of his ways and junk."

"But Sips had some side-effect to the whole process, which drained all his color."

Kaeyi considered the two for a moment. "Where is Xephos in all this?"

"Uh..." The two stammered before Toby recovered first. 

"Strife warned Xeph against it, so he didn't go near it, which is why they didn't get into the house, and why the Sirs got in."

"So you're saying Trott, Smiffy, and Ross all do blood magic?" Kaeyi asked, arms crossed.

Martyn piped up. "I know Trott does."

"And there were totally cuts on Ross' arm today when we saw him!" Toby said.

"And Smiffy's a slime, and I don't think slimes have blood?" Martyn concluded. Much about Alsmiffy was a mystery, even to his friends.

Kaeyi leaned against the doorframe. "So the three business majors tried to get into a frat house, but because of blood magic they quit, leaving room for the Sirs to join." She paused, thinking. "Alright. How about this: Parv heard Strife warn Xeph about blood magic, and got curious."

Toby gave one of those gasps of understanding. "So now that's why Parv is all like emo and shit now!"

Martyn laughed and Kaeyi covered her mouth. "I meant he's into blood magic! Toby!" The two laughed harder, the flower on her nightstand was busy thriving and dancing in the full moonlight of Martyn's presence. She suspected that werewolf enrolled at the school was busy howling in the courtyard.

"So that's the theory we're sticking with?" She asked.

"Until next week when Martyn thinks up a new one." Toby joked.


End file.
